


I'm Just Playing Games

by housebyside



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housebyside/pseuds/housebyside
Summary: Bloodhound understands patience and often uses it to their advantage.





	I'm Just Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at this game and the randos I match with make fun of me,,,,so fanfic time I guess.  
> Title from "Plastic Love" by Mariya Takeuchi: I wish I could just title this a soundbyte of the whole 8 minutes of the song but uh can't do that.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Come here often?”

Bloodhound turned in their barstool to come face to face with Mirage, grinning, eyes sweeping over them, and twirling an empty whisky glass with his pointer finger. They glanced down at the glass then back up to Mirage before answering, “This is the lounge for participants in the Apex Championships. So yes.” 

“Yeah well,” Mirage extended the “l” until it faded like com static, “I just thought—”

Three. Two. One. Bloodhound patiently counted in their head. 

__Mirage’s glass slipped out of his fingers the second they finished. Zero. “Ah shit,” Mirage lifted his hands in the air like he’d be able to catch it as it plummeted. Miraculously, he did. The image glitched before the glass and Mirage rewound seconds in the past, picking up the twirling where he left off.__

_____ _

____

____“Do you always send your doubles to flirt for you?” They asked._ _ _ _

____“Flirt?” A voice squeaked loud enough that Bloodhound heard it across the bar. They smirked behind their mask, target found. They stood up and brought their glass with them, the copy dissolving as their back turned._ _ _ _

____They made their way through the mass of people toasting to glory, to sit at the corner booth across from an extremely nervous looking Mirage, this one had a real beating heart._ _ _ _

____“So about that,” Mirage kept putting his hands up, then putting them down, then back up again as he spoke, “I don’t usually do that, okay yes I do, but it usually works, okay no it doesn’t. I don’t know why I’m lying. I need to stop talking.”_ _ _ _

____Bloodhound titled their head, “You could keep going.”_ _ _ _

“I know I could, but should I?” he asked throwing his head back and putting a hand over his eyes. “Wait.” Mirage slowly moved his hand from his eyes, looked at Bloodhound again, and blinked several times. This was of no issue to them; they were gifted with patience from the Allfather and knew how to wait for what they wanted. “You meant you want me to keep talking?"  
  
“Yes.” 

____“Sweet,” Mirage breathed out and spent some time gazing at Bloodhound. They found the attention pleasant. “Can I ask you a question then?”_ _ _ _

____“I would be delighted.”_ _ _ _

____“How do you drink with that mask on?” Mirage asked gesturing to their glass._ _ _ _

____They let out a brief laugh. “This drink is not mine. Koma.” At the word, Bloodhound got to watch Mirage startle at the large black bird swooping down from the rafters. “It’s water for the little one.”___ _

______“Little?” Mirage mouthed._ _ _ _ _ _

______The raven dipped her beak into the glass. “Can I ask a question.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure thing pal,” Mirage leaned back in the booth and swung his arms over the back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How do you, the words, make the copies?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you trying to get secrets outta me right before we go into the arena?” Mirage pouted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I am merely curious,” Bloodhound struggled for a moment, “I think it is, cool.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You do?” It was like stars burst inside Mirage’s eyes, and if Bloodhound wasn’t positive this one was real, they’d think that was part of his tech. “Well I still can’t tell you, we are competitors after all. But I will say that I came up with the plans with my mom. She’s kind of a tech genius and I guess some might call me one too. But seriously, some might call it “uncool”, but I think my mom’s pretty kickass.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Something deep inside Bloodhound sparked and fizzled out, they reached out for their raven and gently petted her head. “If this is what you are capable of, I’d say you both are kickass.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“God, Bloodhound, for real, you’re gonna make me blush here. I had no idea you were so smooth!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I am honest.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“There you go again! You should meet my mom. I mean. We barely know each other!” His tone was somewhere between a yelp and speech, “Maybe eventually after we get to know each other! Oh wait, she watches these things. Hey mom I know you’ve seen this person kill me before but—I should stop again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The raven nudged their arm. “I have to take her outside for a moment. I will be back.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“This isn’t because I just ruined everything?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, because you didn’t. I am honest. I will be back.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Outside, the banner screens washed half of Bloodhound in blue light then red, the sun having set long ago. Tomorrow, the area they looked over would be a hunting ground, tonight it was silent. Their raven circled above them a few times. She needed this and so did they: a moment to themselves. They spent their moment considering Mirage. They decided they liked him. As much as they enjoyed this silence, they knew, outside of battle, there were some silences they wished to fill but couldn't. Long ago there might have been someone who did that for them. Mirage made it seem easy. Maybe they could work something out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bloodhound turned and gripped the knife handle at their side. Three people surrounded them. The group’s faces were obscured and blocking the neon of the banners. They could just make out the dark metal shape of guns in the group’s hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bloodhound let out a silent sigh. They should have been more alert. They had hoped the Allfather would have granted them the kind of death worthy of a legend. Not an assassination in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tsk. Tsk. Trying to get rid of the competition isn’t very sporting of you.” One of the group turned and fired a shot through an unimpressed looking Mirage. The clone “tsked” again as the real one socked the attacker right in the face and knocked their gun out of their hands, “You got bamboozled!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The distraction allowed Bloodhound to grab their knife and disarm the last two in a fluid motion. The fight from there was all twisting movements and steel glinting blue and red as the banners changed colors. As Bloodhound sunk his knife in the shoulder of one of the attackers, they saw from the corner of their eye, Mirage take a hit in the cheek and respond with a kick that sent one of the attackers into the walls. Soon the three were on the ground as alarms began to chime throughout the lounge and the arena._ _ _ _ _ _

______The banners turned into bright white light illuminating the area as an automated voice announced that Apex Officials would be on the way._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bloodhound slipped their knife back as their raven landed on their shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hell yeah!” Mirage yelled as helicopter noises got close and closer, “We were so good together! We should be on the same team!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mirage turned to them and they noticed a cut trailing down his cheek, slowly leaking blood. “You are hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Pft. Barely. I straight up die in the arena, this is nothing. Although maybe it’ll be a cool scar?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bloodhound removed a glove, tore it, and held the cloth to the cut, their warm hand cradling Mirage’s cheek. “Oh. Thanks. So,” Mirage looked into the eyes of their mask as the alarms continued to blare, “You aren’t a robot then.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t know that still.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re right,” Mirage agreed and smiled, “What do you think of my idea? That we should team up?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bloodhound was silent for a moment, “I think we should kiss.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was hard to tell in the harsh light with Mirage’s pupils so small, but they seemed to flash again, “Yes! We should do that! Uh how, the mask?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______In one motion, Bloodhound kept putting pressure on the cut with one hand, lifted their mask over their mouth with the over, got on their tiptoes, and kissed Mirage who leaned in and was quick to wrap his arms behind them, lifting them slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______They broke the kiss when the helicopters arrived and Apex agents began streaming from them to surround them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mirage seemingly didn’t notice this. “So when can we take the whole thing off?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bloodhound tsked the way they heard Mirage earlier, “Patience.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Usually I hate that word, but I gotta say, that’s pretty hot.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Indeed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you wanna play with someone who is very bad (me) or talk about how there is No Lore! Let me have the lore EA!  
> Koma: Icelandic for come because who knows what Bloodhound's deal is.


End file.
